Love is Blind, But are Hearts?
by Naraku's Love Slave
Summary: Sesshomaru, Naraku's Top Model, is so snobby so and to hard to get thourgh. After mistaking Yumi Sakura for Naraku their 'friendship' already started off rocky. But when ask to Model together will hell breack lose or will a steamy reationship emerge?


A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic so go easy please. It tis a Inu-Yasha fanfic... and I can tell you now it probably is going to have a lot of spelling mistacks (for some stupid reason my stupid laptop doesn't have spell-cheack... thats what I get for buying my brothers...) so if I have alot of spelling errors umm... SORRY! Now about my story... any one who has read my profile knows I hate Sesshomaru. Well that doesn't mean I won't write about him I mean come on... Most people hate Kikyo and she still in their stories lol... Now I'm going to give you a character description of my oc. And if you were to want a description of any other oc please say so...

Yumi Sakura

Age: 18

Sex: female

Date of Birth: June 17

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Jet Black, Blueish Hint

Race: Human...?

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115

Weapon of Choice:A whip

Hobbies: Theater, Photography, Cleaning, Modling, Computers, Boys... Gay Boys, and umm... ect?

Description: Yumi is a sweet girl, but can sometimes have a bad ass adittude. Her father is the owner of a electronic bussiness (cell phones, t.v.s, ect.) called Y.S.I.; the bussiness is doing extremly well. She also has a gothic twin brother, and her step-mother is a little picky about everything, but is rather sweetheart.

Well thats Yumi hehe now on with the story Naraku's Love Slave

Chapter 1

"Hey, Inu-Yasha, umm... I have to go... er, sorry I couldn't talk long. My cousins' here to stay for the weekend." Kagome listen to her friend reply on the phone. "Wait that diner was tonight... oh my god Inuyasha... I'm so sorry but I can't come enless she comes too and I don't..." Kagome's eye's widen. "Really, you don't think your parents mind? Yay then I guess I'll come!" She heard the door bell ring. "Bye Yash, their here."

She hung up the phone and raced to the door, but Sota beat her. He opened the door and greeted his cousins. "Hey Yumi, Yuki. Whats going on?"

Kagome hugged Yumi while Sota shook hands with Yuki. "Hey little man," Yuki roughfulled his hair, "your shrinking." He eyed Sota's height.

"No you idiot! He didn't shrink you just wore boots today." Yumi roughly pointed out.

Yuki glared at his female twin, "Do I since angry electric vibes dismissing from your body?" They entered the house on their cousin's invite.

"What is up with you stupid vibe thing?" Yumi asked.

Yuki grinned, "They've become stronger since, your dickhead of a boyfriend stopped calling you." Kagome saw the look on Yumi face. To her he went to far... but knowing Yumi, Kagome knows she will get him.

Yumi's eyes look hurt, sad, and at the same time they looked very happy. "Ya'know Yuki, at lease the love of my life didn't get to fresh with my sister..."

"Why does every one think I'm in love with him! If anything he's the one that's gay!"

Kagome rolled her eyes knowing her cousin's stupid remarks. "Hey Yumi, my friends having this diner to night and he wanted me to come... I told him a couldn't cause you were coming, so he invited you." Kagome said in one breath.

"This guy must really like you to invite a stranger into his house for diner," Yuki teased.

"Shut up Yuki, if she has a boyfriend then you two will finally have something in common... Kagome I'll come." Yumi stated, dragging Kagome to her room. Leaving an angry Yuki and a giggling Sota.

Yumi seemed a little distracted. She never use to be so quiet. Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong but felt it was none her bussiness. And besides that maybe it's about that guy Yuki mention, Yumi looked hurt then. They entered Kagome's room and Yumi sat quietly on the bed staring at her feet.

"So umm... Can I wear this or do you want me to change?" Yumi had on a pair on blue jean's that had holes at the knees. Her shirt was a broadway shirt promoting 'Beautiy and the Beast' showing in New York.

"It's ok... you can wear that." Kagome muttered cheaking her make-up. "Do you want to drive or shall I?" She teased knowing Yumi didn't know were Inuyahsa lived. Yumi point to Kagome, she smiled at her before living. Kagome sooned fallowed.

At first there ride was quiet, Kagome kept her eyes on the rode as she drove; Yumi watched out the window, once in a while she would read and sent text messages on her cell. She even would laugh at them once in a while because of something her friend would say.

"Who are you talking to?" Kagome finally ask.

"Just a friend." Yumi replied.

When Yumi finally said bye and hung up, Kagome finally pulled into Tashio Manor. "So, you ready?"

"Yup... I just hope they don't know who I am." Yumi mutter.

Kagome blinked, "I dougt they know your dad..."

"Well my dads always in those mags and all those shows... I do look alot like him." She whinned

Kagomesmiled, "No you don't... now come on."

"I so do!" Yumi laughed. They got out of the car and made there way into Tashio manor.

YAY... a cliffy... just guess what happens...will they reconize her? hehe just wait and see!Please review... Oh and Reviewing rule... When reviewing my stories please tell me something you liked, something your didn't, and something you like to see happen!


End file.
